


My Last Children of the Corn Fanfiction

by Yboiveth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabkjsdjfclk.nsdsdafjankdsfsaz





	My Last Children of the Corn Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mik Feniks, NOECIP. No more more more. He will not, you'll see it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! finally; Now I'm looking for the disease. Nya error = (

Sniff sniff

"Oh no"

Sniff Sniff

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh No"

Before them lay a dead body, with Ignis sniffing prfousely. Of who? I don't know, I wasn't there. Hatsune Miku, if I HAVE to pick >_>. "Sasuke, what do we do!" Prompto asked. Noctis looked at Prompto "Dunno, Naruto." He replied. Gladio flexed sadly, and then one of his muscles exploded because they were so big.

"Tubular!!!!!" Ignis shouted, transforming into a roomba, nostil first. He went fast, and they gounf ardyn; The best in the land at table hockey. Ignis turned into a shotgun when they reached him. Formidable foe.

"Arydn. It was you"

"Dorthy"

Gladio flexed angrily. he was tired.

I'm also tired so i'm not finishing this. Tell me how you think it ends in the comments.


End file.
